


Грибной суп

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mushrooms, Recreational Drug Use, a picnic, cuddly Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтический пикник и… грибы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грибной суп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mushroom Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861266) by [hannibalmontanabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal). 



— Уилл, — голос Ганнибала слышен откуда-то сзади, его рука мягко подталкивает вперед. Уилл фыркает, слепо вытянув руки перед собой — из-за повязки на глазах он ничего не видит.

— Это действительно необходимо? — снова спрашивает он, улыбаясь. Ганнибал не отвечает, но Уилл догадывается, что тот, вероятно, тоже улыбается. Он позволяет Ганнибалу вести его. По крайней мере, надеется, что может доверить это. — Знаешь, я не большой поклонник романтических жестов.

— Можешь снять повязку. Мы пришли, — прошептал на ухо Ганнибал. Уилл неловко снимает повязку и осматривается. Они в парке, а на земле перед ними приготовлено место для пикника.

— О, я... — улыбаясь, запинается Уилл. Он не хочет признавать, но это самая милая вещь, которую когда-либо делал для него Ганнибал. Ганнибал обходит его и достает из корзины для пикника виноград.

— Присаживайся, — и Уилл опускается на плед.

После Ганнибал сидит позади, побуждая Уилла лечь на его колени.

Уилл краснеет, понимая, что Ганнибал намерен кормить его в этой позе. Он улыбается, когда Ганнибал проводит теплой рукой по лбу, приглаживая кудри, и аккуратно снимает очки. Уилл с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не податься навстречу и тут Ганнибал подносит виноград к его губам.

Он кормит его виноградом, вишнями и земляникой, а Уилл понимает, что это — возможно лучшие отношения, которые у него были. Он закрывает глаза, и думает, что может спать так бесконечно долго, пока его голова покоится на коленях Ганнибала, чувствуя, как руки нежно касаются лица, губ и прослеживают линию челюсти. Он улыбается, наслаждаясь бликами солнца, которые искрятся даже под закрытыми веками, и вкусом фруктов. Ганнибал наклоняется и целует, его губы теплые, соблазнительные, со вкусом меда. Затем Ганнибал просит его сесть, хотя Уилл был бы счастлив, остаться в уютных объятьях на весь оставшийся день.

Ганнибал достает контейнер с супом из корзины и передает его Уиллу вместе с ложкой. Он перечисляет бесконечный список компонентов и стадии приготовления, большинство которых Уилл не знает. Улавливает только одно единственное знакомое слово — гриб. Уилл улыбается, благодарит Ганнибала и ест. 

При этом он не замечает, что Ганнибал не ест суп, вместо этого просто пьет шампанское, улыбается и пристально наблюдает за ним.

Съев уже половину супа, Уилл начинает хихикать над абсурдностью происходящего. Ганнибал смотрит на него с любопытством, что тоже вызывает у него смех.  
Он закрывает рот руками, пытаясь остановить смех. Но это только заставляет его смеяться еще больше, пока он не начинает кататься, а смех становиться похожим на сумасшедшее хихиканье.

Узор пледа скачет перед глазами и Уилл начинает задыхаться, кажется, что он начал двигаться. Это отвлекает его на мгновение. Уилл поднимает взгляд на Ганнибала, который спокойно сидит и наблюдает.

— Грибы! — шепчет он и снова начинает смеяться, — ты сказал, что в супе были грибы, но я не... О боже! Я не думал, что ты имел в виду такие грибы.

— Но я же сказал тебе, Уильям, — спокойно отвечает Ганнибал. Уилл подползает ближе, чтобы всмотреться.

— Твое лицо... — восхищенно выдыхает Уилл, и проводит пальцами по щеке, — ты словно мраморная статуя.

Он утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Ганнибала, словно хочет спрятаться от солнечных лучей. Его рубашка пахнет удивительно: теплом и безопасностью. Ганнибал мягко поглаживает его по волосам, и Уилл понимает, что больше всего на свете он желает этих прикосновений. Ощущает себя живым, а все вокруг словно вибрирует. На секунду это почти пугает, но Уилл улыбается, почти так же, как ранее, начинает смеяться — его страхи исчезли.

Он практически забирается на колени Ганнибала и обнимает руками за шею, чтобы прижаться покрепче. Ганнибал обнимает в ответ и поцелуями спускается от виска к челюсти. Уилл улыбается, закрывает глаза, и Ганнибал целует его веки.

Он понимает, что это должно насторожить — его одурманили, но слишком спокоен, чтобы волноваться об этом. Уилл кладет подбородок на плечо Ганнибалу, а в стороне видит, как на поле цветов, не обращая на них внимания, резвится олень, и кажется, словно он радостно танцует.

— Мой дорогой Уилл, я и не надеялся, что ты отреагируешь так спокойно, — говорит Ганнибал, а Уилл улыбается.

— Что это значит? — Уилл отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Лицо искажается и кажется чужим, оно пугает Уилла. Теперь Ганнибал похож на демона. Уилл смеется и снова прячет лицо на груди Ганнибала. — На какой-то миг показалось, что ты монстр, — бормочет он в рубашку, — я думал, что ты собираешься съесть меня.

— Я никогда бы не стал есть тебя, Уилл. Мне нравится твоя компания, — говорит Ганнибал, а Уилл вновь задыхается от смеха.

— Не стал есть меня? Но твое имя рифмуется со словом каннибал. Ганнибал — каннибал, — Уилл практически плачет от смеха. Ганнибал все еще спокоен, и Уилл медленно затихает, пристально рассматривая ослепительно белоснежную рубашку, — Ганнибал-каннибал, — снова повторяет он, и не может избавиться от чувства, что больше не ощущает себя в безопасности, хотя и не уверен, что именно стало причиной такой перемены.

— Не говори глупостей, — с улыбкой отвечает Ганнибал. 

Уилл снова смеется, и все заботы тонут в этой фразе.


End file.
